


【卡埃/暴毒】追踪苯基乙胺（再续）

by zyc940310



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: 毒液&埃莉：我跑跑跑！卡尔顿&暴乱：我追追追！





	【卡埃/暴毒】追踪苯基乙胺（再续）

**Author's Note:**

> ※标雷：埃迪性转！→埃莉•布洛克♀Ellie Brock  
> ※CP：卡埃，暴毒  
> ※兄弟暴卡x姐妹毒埃  
> ※沙雕预警，大写欧欧西

公寓肯定是回不去了，考虑到杜卡迪所剩不多的油量，埃莉就近寻了间汽车旅馆打算暂且凑合一晚。  
郊区人流量稀少，前台冷冷清清的没什么来客。肥头大耳的长发老板窝在座椅里玩手机，抬头瞟见住宿的埃莉时眼里射出精亮的光。  
“单人套一间。”推去纸币，埃莉四下张望，将前台构造描了个大概。回头，正巧错过老板不怀好意的目光。  
“谢谢。”接过钥匙，埃莉打了个招呼，便直奔房间。她浑身湿冷、疲惫至极，除了洗个热水澡再好好睡上一觉，什么都不想干。

和暴乱达成共识后，卡尔顿愈发运筹帷幄。他找来特里斯和生命基金会高端信息技术人员，全方位战略部署。目的只有一个，以最快速度找到埃莉•布洛克，将她和毒液一举擒获。  
指针走过零点，卡尔顿遣散可怜的下属，终于得空喘口气。  
「安排得很周到。」全程保持沉默的暴乱客观地评价。  
“谢谢。”卡尔顿没客气，暴乱总会知道他的想法，“一切为了尽快找到他们。”  
「有件事需要告诉你。」暴乱还是那副毫无起伏的语气，仿佛正在诉说与它毫不相干的讯息，「你被布洛克的肘击打断鼻梁时，我在她的摩托车上安装了迷你定位器。」外星首领现了身，缩小的爪子从总裁西装外套的兜里摸出定位器的超薄显示屏，“生命基金会内部产品，从你的安保负责人身上借来的，不用客气。”  
“......”卡尔顿定眼瞧他，纹丝不动。  
“我听见你内心的质问了。”暴乱好整以暇地眯了眯眼，卡尔顿愣是从星形领袖那不苟言笑的面庞上捕捉到一丝嘲讽，“我们不是合作关系吗？身为合伙人，当然要给予合作伙伴足够的尊重与支持。”  
卡尔顿几乎被气笑：“这就是您明明掌握最简单直接高效的搜寻线索，却放任他们于深夜在外游荡几个小时的原因？”  
“不说这些。”暴乱按亮显示屏，“他们已经在这家旅馆停留了三个小时。”  
外星领袖转移话题的本领真是有够差劲。视线转移至显示屏，卡尔顿默默吐槽。  
“我听见了。”

毒液其实在脚步声距离房间还有十米远的时候就醒了。  
它没有吵醒埃莉，而是选择继续蛰伏。  
没有必要吓到她。  
老旧的房门响起窸窣的开锁声，门吱吱呀呀地被人由外推开，却没能惊醒床上熟睡的埃莉。  
她睡得太死，过去一天发生的事情完全超越了她的承受能力。  
黑暗中，陌生的人影蹑手蹑脚地走近床铺。他盯着床褥间呼吸均匀的年轻女郎，姣好的容貌和曼妙的身姿引人色心大起。  
可猥琐龌龊的旅店老板永远不会想到，自他踏入这间套房起，等待他的就从来不是美梦。

即便像猪一样睡得很死，埃莉还是被那近在耳廓的一声巨咚吵醒。  
“...嗯？”她抬起手臂揉脸，睡眼惺忪，“什么声音？”  
「别开灯。」毒液在她的指尖触及开关前的一瞬及时制止。  
“毒液？”脑子里的声音让埃莉清醒大半。  
「起来。」它的语气刻不容缓，「我们被发现了。」  
“什么？！”这下埃莉完全醒过来，手忙脚乱地穿上外套，“怎么可能？！”  
「无论什么原因，我们都得走了。」控制埃莉的双腿把她牵至另一侧床沿，毒液引领她在黑暗中行进，「车队距离这里还有不到两公里，我们必须抓紧。」

抓起车钥匙跑出房外，埃莉抬腿刚跨上杜卡迪，支撑脚就被粘在地面上。  
“毒液？”清凉的凌晨她生生急出一头薄汗，“不是说快点走吗？”  
「我们被跟踪了。」  
共生体析出一条细小的分支，黏起摩托不起眼的角落里那个闪光的精密小物件：「是暴乱。」  
埃莉瞪大眼睛，惊得短暂失语。  
毒液不再多言。它以一种埃莉从未体验过的温柔细腻从她身体的每一个毛孔析出，像一层坚不可摧的防护服把她严实地包裹在内。  
“别害怕。”强壮的共生体亮出锋利的獠牙，它们在夜色中闪着幽暗的毒光，“我带你走。”

卡尔顿几乎领来了一支迷你私人部队。  
“老板。”特里斯率先冲进屋内，半分钟后沉着脸走出，“没有发现布洛克小姐。”  
略微沉吟，卡尔顿拨开特里斯，不顾部下的阻拦亲自踏入房间。  
屋内灯火通明，那具无头尸就那么血淋淋地躺倒在床边。  
卡尔顿在暴乱的帮助下才勉强忍住胃里剧烈的翻腾。  
「是毒液。」暴乱肯定得干脆利落，「他们刚离开不久。」  
“他们应该没走远。”说服自己不再将注意力放在尸体上，卡尔顿探了探床铺，上面还遗留着丝缕温度，“全体分散，地毯式搜索。”  
“是。”  
特里斯领令撤出，留下两个人清理现场。卡尔顿独自踱出屋外，瞥见埃莉停在院子里的摩托。  
“这么搜下去不是办法。”  
暴乱读到了他的心思，却安静地等待他亲口说出。  
“我们要把他们逼出来。”

埃莉再一次醒来，是迎着耀眼的晨光。  
下意识想伸个懒腰，她却发觉自己动弹不得。  
奇怪地扭头，埃莉被这一张望惊得一声尖叫憋在嗓子眼。  
“Holy shit！！！”可怜埃莉，大清早没开嗓，声音还是哑的，“毒液你他妈！这是什么鬼地方！！！”  
不怪埃莉大惊小怪，任谁一觉醒来发觉自己正意外蹲在百米高的大楼顶部，都不会有多淡定。  
“别叫。”毒液不满地吐舌，“这里难得安静，风景还不错。”  
埃莉闭上眼，自我催眠这只是一场噩梦。  
“噩梦？”毒液更加不满，“你不喜欢？”  
“事实上...”埃莉可怜兮兮地缩在毒液体内，“我恐高...”  
噢。毒液倒是没预料到这一点。气氛顿时变得有些尴尬。  
“那...”向来我行我素的共生体语气里竟掺了点商量，也许还有那么一点点歉意，“我们下去？”  
“别跳。”埃莉哭丧着脸，“求你了。”  
“...行吧。”天不怕地不怕的共生体颇有些无奈，“小怂包。”  
于是当乘坐电梯到达一楼，埃莉和守在前台的理查德打上照面时，她除了冲满脸震惊的男人尴尬地笑，别无他法。

「埃莉。」好说歹说将理查德糊弄过去，在埃莉走出报社大门无所适从的一刹那，毒液为她提供了一个选择，「我刚才在楼上看见一个很有意思的东西。」  
「你们人类管它叫‘摩天轮’，对吗？」  
埃莉的心“咚”地沉入谷底。  
「我们一起去坐坐吧。」

游乐园不算偏僻，加上是周末，即使为时尚早，里面也熙熙攘攘。  
应毒液的要求，埃莉一路买了不少零食，其中属巧克力和炸薯球最多。她不情不愿地坐上摩天轮，虽说毒液再三保证有它在不可能让她受到伤害，但姑娘的内心依旧抵触。  
“埃莉。”位于相对封闭的小空间里，毒液冒出一颗缩小版脑瓜，从埃莉手中吸溜走一块巧克力，半晌又伸出它甜甜的小舌头舔了宿主的脸颊。  
“埃莉。”又唤了一声，它终于得到埃莉的瞪视一枚，“你抬头，看看窗外。”  
恐高的姑娘真想揍她的共生体。  
“有我在，不会让你受伤。”毒液冲她眨巴乳白色的大眼睛，埃莉被它这个莫名天真的表情逗乐了，恐惧减去不少，“从这个高度看，你们的世界其实也没那么糟糕。”  
被毒液说动，埃莉鼓足勇气抬头瞟了眼窗外。  
这不看不要紧，一看就出大事。

全城所有的公共电子屏幕，正在统一直播生命基金会总裁临时召开的新闻发布会。  
包括游乐园里最大的那块。

“这么仓促地请各位媒体朋友到场，是因为本人有要事需紧急宣布。”  
埃莉心中警铃大作——妈的！这王八犊子指定又要搞什么大幺蛾子！  
而且十有八九，和自己相关！  
调查记者的直觉与女人的第六感叠加，屏幕上愈显英俊的总裁微微一笑，张口即抛惊世炸弹：“今天，我，生命基金会负责人，卡尔顿•德雷克，正式向大家公布被我隐瞒近一年的恋情。”卡尔顿勾起嘴角，笑得满眼柔情，“那个她，是一位优秀的调查记者，名为埃莉•布洛克。”

直到摩天轮旋转接近一周，屏幕里的卡尔顿已将他和埃莉之间的故事从相识相知到相交，讲到在那之后的分歧。他的演讲声情并茂，甚至主动曝光生命基金会在实验阶段出现的意外事件。直播的最后，卡尔顿满脸真挚地恳求，希望全市民众能够一齐助力，替他找回因为诸多误会而狠心消失离他远去的埃莉。  
“我会一直等下去。”埃莉听见卡尔顿标志的迷惑性声音，“发布会结束后，我会公布实验意外的所有记录；但这份独家新闻，我等你回来亲自调查报道。”

摩天轮的仓门被人打开，毒液眼疾手快地夺取埃莉身体的指挥权，顺带给她罩上漆黑的“口罩”与“鸭舌帽”。  
埃莉还全然处于晃神中。卡尔顿这一步棋直接将了她的军，把她直直逼进死胡同。  
为了视物方便，毒液在埃莉的“帽子”顶端露出两只眼睛。却不曾想，这一小小的举动酿成了大错。

“嘿！”造型独特的帽子吸引了迎面而来一对情侣的注意，“小姐，请问你的帽子在哪买的？”  
赶忙回神，埃莉正在脑内极速编瞎话，耳边突然传来一阵尖锐的警报。  
是娱乐设施开启的警铃。埃莉捂着耳朵痛苦地直起腰，却在下一秒被眼前的情侣指着鼻子认出身份：“你是！埃莉•布洛克！”  
女孩子的惊呼响彻一片，正处在舆论风口浪尖的埃莉顿时化身过街金猪，人人喊追。

穿梭在拥挤的人群中，埃莉从未如此刻般感激毒液的存在。  
如若不是毒液，她绝不可能以这么敏捷的身手躲避并摆脱人群疯狂的围堵。  
他们奔跑、跳跃，好不容易逃离乱作一团的游乐园搭上顺风公交车，又在金门大桥上被堵车的私家车司机指着脸认出来。  
眼看新一轮骚乱即将于桥面爆发，毒液控制埃莉跃上桥墩，蹭蹭几步爬至高处。  
“毒液...”埃莉的声音都染上哭腔。身为记者，就算见多识广，她也从未见过这个阵仗。  
更何况是针对她自己。  
「别怕，有我在。」共生体的许诺似乎有魔力，埃莉紧绷的神经忽地放松，间接导致她支撑重心的腿软掉一瞬。

毒液的触手于顷刻间射出。它答应过不让埃莉受伤，就一定会做到。  
只不过总有人的速度比他更胜一筹。  
被卡尔顿抓住手腕的时候，埃莉根本没发觉他是何时不动声色地爬到自己脚下的。

将埃莉扔进停在桥墩正下方的私家车里，卡尔顿合上前后座之间的隔板。  
毒液几乎在埃莉的不祥预感产生前行动，可暴乱包裹住宿主的动作显然更快。  
在毒液被硬生生撕离开身体的瞬间，埃莉感受到了切肤之痛。  
“不！毒液！”她撕心裂肺地嘶吼，“卡尔顿，停下！”  
然而暴乱可不会乖乖听话，它毫不犹豫地把手上的黑色流质粗暴地扔进随车携带的无氧皿。  
露出真身的卡尔顿把埃莉按躺在宽敞的皮座上，他跪骑在她的腰部，单手将姑娘两只纤细的手腕箍在头顶。  
“当着我的面叫别人的名字？”卡尔顿扯开领带，嘴角勾起玩味的弧度——埃莉认得这个笑容，代表着男人被彻底激怒——他掐捏住她瑟缩躲闪的下颌，不顾埃莉的抗拒狠狠咬上她饱满红润的唇。  
埃莉一肚子的谩骂都被堵在嘴里，她试图扭头逃开卡尔顿的亲吻，奈何舌头却被他牢牢吸吮。这般疯狂失控的科学家让她打心底里恐惧，可身体却该死地愈发滚烫。埃莉被密不透风的吻折腾得上不来气，隐约感到卡尔顿的手顺着她裸/露的脖颈游离到那傲人柔软的胸/部，又顺着窈窕的腰线向下，在小巧敏感的肚脐周围来回打转，最后指尖灵活轻挑，解开了她牛仔裤的扣子。  
“唔行！”从嗓子眼里憋出一声尖叫，埃莉顾不得其他，咬肌因为紧张下意识收缩，不甚整齐的小虎牙“嘎吱”一声咬住了某个柔软的东西。

有什么温热的液体滴落在脸上，埃莉小心翼翼地眯开双眼，映入眼帘的是卡尔顿那双湿漉漉的鹿眼。  
完了。埃莉心如死灰。我咬了卡尔顿的舌头，把他疼哭了。  
吧唧，又一滴落在埃莉的睫毛上。她不舒服地抽手蹭了蹭，入眼一抹鲜红。  
是血。

……

“毒液！救命！我不想死！！！”

FIN.（TBC？）

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁：你再跑啊？叫破喉咙都没人来救你！  
> 小记者：毒液！毒液！！！  
> 总裁&外星领袖：...


End file.
